Bella dientes de cástor Swan
by LeChuza Rain
Summary: Bella dientes de cástor Swan. Siempre trabajó en Arizona, y tiene que acostumbrarse a un hospital de Seattle. No piensa enamorarse, pero es irresistible la atracción que siente hacia su doctor, quién le tiene un SOBRENOMBRE muy peculiar, AU.


C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C

**Bella dientes de Cástor Swan. **

**1**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Por más de diez minutos permanezco sentada en una banca de la UCI. He estado esperando al dichoso doctorcito Jasper, quién ha quedado de presentarme al personal, o eso creo. Es horrible que me presenten a todos, y mucho más si me presenta a los doctores ya que algunos no tienen mucho tacto con nosotras y creen que somos simples chicas o chicos con uniformes azules que no hacen absolutamente _nada_ cuando es todo lo contrario. Digo, tenemos muchas cosas buenas, no solo inyectamos o cuidamos gente, también aprendimos cosas, pasamos por varias tareas y nos encargamos de hacer la visita al hospital más grata a los pacientes. ¿Eso ya no es mucho acaso? Pienso, azotando mí Converse verde contra las cerámicas blancas típicas del hospital.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos vagos que me asusto y salto de la banca al sentir una mano cálida en mí hombro.

Cuando miro a la izquierda está el hombre rubio de ojos avellana mirándome con sinceras disculpas. Bueno, puede que Jasper sea un doctor diferente a lo que respecta de los demás. Él fue el que se ofreció a presentarme a todos y cada parte del hospital. Pero dentro de mí, odiaba que hiciera eso, porque después todos sabrían que conocía los lugares al derecho y al revés gracias a él. Y para muchos doctores eso no era en absoluto _bueno_, pensarían mal. Como que a Jasper le gusto, por ejemplo.

Él se rasca la barbilla en un gesto inocente, y luego habla, "Uhm, Bella, ¿Cierto? Bella, mira, vamos a pasar primero por la sala de enfermería."

"Sala de enfermería, claro." Balbuceo, sintiéndome tonta y algo perdida. Jasper es bonito, brilla y tiene olor a margaritas, así que supongo que eso es lo que me hace flaquear en estos momentos, es como si no pudiera negarme a nada que dijera. "Pero," Dije para parecer menos blandengue ante sus _encantos_, "¿Por qué? Me dijiste que me llevarías con los doctores."

"Y eso voy a hacer, siempre y cuando las chicas de enfermería tengan el honor de conocerte."

Ah, eso sonó… demasiado lindo saliendo de sus labios.

No hay que malinterpretarme, no me gusta Jasper, solo tiene un encanto que hace que todos estemos más en paz, tranquilos y no nos preocupemos por nada. Trago saliva pensando en una respuesta que sea inteligente pero a la vez amable. Me cuesta mucho diferenciar entre 'Directa' 'Amable' y seriamente 'Inteligente'. A veces cuando pretendo ser inteligente término siendo una real perra, y eso es una mierda si es que me lo preguntas.

"Vamos, entonces." Digo de forma segura aunque por dentro estoy muriendo y siento que en cualquier momento sufriré una combustión espontanea si sigo pretendiendo ser agradable cuando no lo soy en absoluto. Pero con Jasper no se podía ser infame ni aburrido, mucho más cuando te demostraba su sonriente y equilibrado lado, por supuesto.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de enfermería. Es tan obvio esto que en un cuadro, escrito con plumón verde dice SALA DE ENFERMERÍA. Bastante obvio. Cualquiera que estuviese buscando la sala de enfermería enseguida sabría cual es, obviamente por ese cuadrito épico colgado en la puerta. Aguanto la risa, tapándome la boca con mí mano, esperando a que Jasper no se dé cuenta de mi gemido pequeño que es suavizado por la palma pálida de ya sabes qué.

"Bella, ¿Estás-?" ¿Bien? Me pregunto a mí misma.

Antes de pensar en algo más una chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto sale corriendo de la sala siguiente a la de enfermería. Esta al ver a Jasper enseguida salta sobre él. La imagen es como una réplica de un koala aferrándose a un árbol con todas sus fuerzas. Es gracioso y a la vez bizarro. Ella parece mucho más pequeña de lo que debería. ¿Será su hermanita? De repente me encuentro en una seria investigación mental.

"¡Jazz! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!" Besa en la boca al doctor rubio, y me queda claro que hay algo entre ellos. Me he equivocado otra vez, ella no es su hermana, es su novia, o eso parece. A no ser que solo tengan sexo casual.

Jasper la besa de nuevo de una forma pasional. Estoy incomoda, y cada paramédico que pasa se queda mirando con una sonrisa, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ese tipo de cariñitos aquí en el hospital. Luego de estar parada al frente de la puerta de enfermería, Jasper asimila la situación, y soltándose amablemente de la chica pelinegra, regresa. Está desesperado con su manga blanca, que no parece quitar todos los residuos de lápiz labial rosa. Ugh, lápiz labial, eso debe ser asqueroso, pero la chica es adorable, así que encuentro que está _bien _si ella le deja con lápiz labial en la boca.

"Lo lamento, Bella, no deberías haber visto eso."

"Es normal." Aclaro. "Yo si tuviese un novio también le besaría de esa manera." Miento descaradamente. ¡Odio esto! Como mierdas puedo estarle mintiendo a Jasper. A penas es mí primer día y ya estoy comenzando con mentiras.

Él está agradecido de mi entendimiento, entonces abre la puerta. Cuando miro hacia los dos lados del pasillo, la chica pelinegra ha desaparecido como por arte magia. Qué rápida es esa chiquilla.

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C

"Entonces haremos una pirámide que va cayendo del cielo, todos estarán felices, ¿Cierto?" Pregunta Ben, sacudiendo sus pulseras bohemias.

Ben es un enfermero de veintidós años. Fue el primero al que hable cuando entré a la sala de enfermería.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

¿Acaso necesitas mentirte para parecer más popular?

Está bien, Ben me habló a mí. Yo no tengo la suficiente personalidad como para hablarle a alguien de forma libre si no es un conocido de mucho tiempo o alguien de mi confianza. Ben podría comenzar a ser de mi confianza, por lo que estaré acostumbrada en poco tiempo a conversar con él. Sin embargo, Ángela y Mike han sido muy amables. Jessica junto a Lauren me dieron unos saludos cordiales por ser la nueva y listo, nada más – y todavía faltaban muchas más personas por saludar, pero hasta el momento, le pedí a Jasper que podía ir con su novia por mientras tanto yo conversaba con los enfermeros del lugar. Él me agradeció.

No están todos, solo los más _eficientes _en el área. Por lo que veo los demás se la pasan en la cafetería hablando sin hacer nada en concreto.

"¿Vienes de Arizona cierto?" Pregunta Jessica con tono despectivo desde su silla giratoria. Me sorprende que me hable.

Bajo mi vista viéndome los zapatos, "Sí, vengo de Phoenix exactamente."

"Phoenix es bonito. Una vez fui con mamá, pero después ella quedó con la piel muy roja y hasta hoy tiene que untarse cremas hidratantes." Bromea Mike con una sonrisa dulce de niño.

Los chicos ríen, y con mucho esfuerzo logro sacarme una sonrisa. Para mí tiene que ser una sonrisa alegre pero para los demás seguro pareció aterradora. Digo, mis dientes no me ayudan en nada, mucho menos para las sonrisas. Mis dos dientes delanteros son un poco… diferentes. No grandes, pero más grandes de lo que deberían ser, gracias a mamá que hacia algunas cosas cuando yo era niña y es por eso que los dientes me crecieron así. Son normales, pero más grandes.

¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy pensando en dientes! Soy enfermera, no odontóloga. Tengo la seria necesidad de golpearme la frente con mí mano.

"Bella, las personas que vienen desde Arizona son bronceadas, y tú te vez muy pálida." Dice Lauren con las cejas fruncidas.

Lauren parece sacada de una cama solar. Ella es blanca de naturaleza, eso demuestran sus brazos algo blancos pero su frente, nariz y otras partes de sus manos están quemadas. Como si quisiera ser más morena pero lo consigue lentamente sin éxito. Otra vez aguanto la risa, pero ahora se vería tan extraño ponerse la mano en la boca que con mis dientes muerdo mis labios.

"Ah, sí, todas las personas allí eran rubias, o bronceadas, o populares. No soy la única pálida en Arizona, o eso creo," Mike me queda mirando con su dedo índice en el labio. Ugh. "Bueno, voy a buscar a Jasper para que me presente a los doctores, ya saben." Balbuceo de nuevo. Soy patética en letras mayúsculas.

Salgo corriendo de la sala de enfermería y voy a la oficina de Jasper. Me dijo que estaría ahí platicando con su novia llamada Alice.

Entro al despacho diciendo _permiso. _Ahí están los dos besándose. Ugh, he visto varias cosas raras este día en el hospital. Lo que me da más curiosidad –y amo la curiosidad- es que Alice no parece ser un miembro del hospital, sino una chica de plata que viene a devorarlo con su boca. Cof, digo, a visitarlo con las mejores intenciones. Sus ojos parecían brillar hace unos minutos cuando vio a Jasper en el pasillo. ¿Así se siente el amor? Pienso buscándole alguna explicación lógica a todo lo que conlleva enamorarse.

Pierdes tu libertad.

Tienes que estar todo el tiempo para la persona, o eres un cabrón o cabrona porque no apoyas en nada.

La persona puede ser liberal, pero dentro de ella se esconden los celos, es así.

Una relación trae problemas.

Un enamoramiento trae problemas.

Cuando estás enamorado a veces no sabes que es real en la persona y que es una fantasía tuya.

Idealizas y te vueles tonto.

Corres riesgos de que te engañen. (Claro, si te enamoras, ya estás dispuesto a ser un cornudo o cornuda.)

"Isabella, ya terminaste de hablar con los chicos." Dice avergonzado mientras Alice se arregla la falda, se pone de pie y me abraza sin razón alguna. Pienso en empujarla por su comportamiento extraño, pero luego ella habla y todos mis pensamientos malos se van enseguida. Su voz es melodiosa, suave y perfecta, muy perfecta. Creo que ni en un millón de años podré igualar su voz.

"¡Soy Alice! Soñé contigo muchas veces, Bella, yo sé que seremos amigas, porque soy vidente."

"Y lo dices como si ser vidente fuese una cosa de todos los días," Sonrío agriamente. "Creo que seremos buenas amigas, también."

"Entiendo, querías decir 'También creo que seremos mejores amigas' pero te salió algo diferente. ¿Me creerías si te digo que sé tu futuro?" Pregunta alegre, con los ojos verdes chispeantes. ¿Qué carajos sucede con ella? La alejo un poco, agradeciendo mi apreciado espacio.

Jasper se levanta de la silla giratoria –qué se ve muy cómoda, por cierto-, toca con sus manos los pálidos hombros de Alice y le susurra algo al oído. Ella frunce el ceño pero asiente sin decir nada, entonces Jasper me lleva hasta el pasillo A, que conduce a la sala de los doctores. A esta hora ellos están en el almuerzo, así que deben estar por ahí molestándose unos a otros o bromeando de cosas de doctores… o cosas de operaciones. Yo que sé.

"Perdona a Alice por su comportamiento, ella es un tanto diferente a todos."

Cruzo mis brazos, "Me di cuenta. No te preocupes."

"Ella no está bien, Bella. Sé que no debo contarte esto pero, sufrió un accidente el año 2006."

"¿Y?"

"Perdió parte de su pasado, y lo único que recuerda es que antes de sufrir eso, sus padres la llevaban a un hospital psiquiátrico."

"Eso quiere decir que está, tú sabes." Digo, sin intención de decir la palabra _loca _o _demente_.

"Eso creían sus padres. Pero en realidad no era así. Ella veía cosas del futuro. Puede saber incluso cuando una persona se va a morir o que le va a pasar después. Es por eso que estaba ofreciéndote eso de saber tu futuro."

"¡Genial! ¿Por qué no la dejaste? Debe ser maravilloso tener ese don. ¿Ella vivía con sus padres?"

Jasper se aclara la garganta antes de pararse al frente de una puerta que no tiene un cuadro épico como la sala de enfermería. Comprendo que ya hemos llegado a la sala de los doctores. "Bien, hemos llegado, ¿Estás lista?" Tengo ganas de decirle que no cambie de tema, pero asiento un poco insegura. "Entonces entremos." Sonríe.

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C

Los doctores están comiendo y me miran expectantes. Algunos tienen rostros severos, otros rostros desinteresados porque me ven con el uniforme de enfermera y otros simplemente agradablemente, lo que agradezco. Si siguen mirándome tanto voy a sentirme patética. Aunque por fuera en realidad me muestro segura, testaruda y como si nada me afectase.

Jasper pone su mano caliente en mí hombro, "Chicos, ella es Bella Swan, la nueva enfermera. Ella merece respeto como todos nosotros, saben. Bueno, Bella, ¿Algo que tengas que decir?"

Jasper es tan bueno. Sabe apreciar lo que los demás hacemos. Pero, algo me ha molestado. Sé que no lo ha hecho con intención, pero es horrible que tenga que aclararles a los doctores que merezco respetos. Eso me hace pensar, - si Jasper no les dice nada al respecto, ¿Me van a tratar como a una esclava o como a un menor? Sé que sería menor porque la medicina es más buscada y los doctores estudian más años que nosotros, pero es irritante de todos modos. Frunzo el ceño sin querer.

"No, no tengo nada que decir, solo gracias por presentarme." Salgo del lugar rápidamente, y ya veo que no hay nada más que hacer.

Mientras pasamos en los pasillos para llegar a la sala de doctores, Jasper me ha explicado varias cosas, y donde está cada lugar, así que supongo que estoy lista para comenzar mis horas de trabajo desde hoy. Jasper sale de la sala. Genial. Pone sus manos en mis hombros, como lo suele hacer. Caigo rendida en sus dedos. "Siento lo que dije hace un rato, estuvo mal haberles aclarado que tenían que respetarte. Ellos deben saber eso por ellos mismos, lo sé." Se lamenta, masajeando mis hombros lentamente.

"Deberías ser masajista, no doctor."

"De hecho, quería ser masajista, pero mis padres quisieron que estudiase esto, y yo como otras personas, no pude negarme."

Las conversaciones que tuvimos Jasper y yo fueron profundas. Nos dimos cuenta de que juntos éramos más emocionales que una ancianita recordando sus años de juventud. Realmente nosotros dos éramos sensibles. En el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos ya sabíamos que cada detalle nos tocaba el corazón. Algo de bueno le tocó a Alice, un hombre con viva imaginación, emocional, y preocupado, sin ser exclusivamente gay. Aunque los gay son bastante adorables, dan ganas de besarlos. Solían gustarme los chicos gay, por eso lo digo.

"Oye, sé que no tenemos confianza, pero, ¿Por qué Alice puede ver el futuro?"

Me contesta con una sonrisa bromista, "Si ni ella misma lo sabe, como se supone que yo lo sepa." Alza los hombros. Cierto. Reímos por su aclaración tan lógica. "Seamos amigos, en realidad me has caído bien. Si cualquier doctor te dice algo, me dices y yo puedo defenderte."

"Gracias, pero eso no es necesario. No quiero que Alice piense mal, ni tampoco los doctores."

"Tranquila, lo que menos tiene en su inocente alma Alice, son celos. Seguro ella me incitará a protegerte después, o algo así. Como sea, tengo que ir a una reunión ahora, no he comido, y tú tampoco. Ve a la cafetería ¿De acuerdo?" Asiento sin decir nada, "Cuídate, nos vemos luego."

"Nos… vemos."

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C

Voy a la cafetería, preguntándome si es que habrá una mesa vacía o desocupada. Me siento mal cuando como con muchas personas en una mesa. A veces me dan nauseas y dolores de cabeza cuando no puedo seguirles la conversa como una persona común. Yo soy una persona común exteriormente. Con el pelo castaño, ojos cafés, piel aterradoramente blanca –como los personajes de Tim Burton- y cuerpo normal. Lo que está mal es mi cerebro. No puedo seguir conversaciones complicadas o de las que no tengo idea. Ni siquiera superficialmente soy buena hablando. Ya sabes, soy de esas que sonríen sin saber de lo que hablan los demás o dice 'Ah', 'Sí, 'Claro', y 'Por supuesto' cuando es necesario.

El problema es que siempre estoy sumida en mis propios pensamientos sin notar los deseos de los demás, o eso fue lo que me explicó mi psicólogo en la cuarta sesión. Ya no voy, porque me confesó que le gustaba oler medias de mujer, y eso fue suficiente para alejarme.

Ben agitó su mano de un lado a otro al frente de mis ojos, "Hey, Bella, ¿Quieres ir a sentarte con nosotros?" En su otra mano lleva un sándwich de queso.

¡Soy mala en las multitudes!

"Eh, claro." Digo con la necesidad de golpearme la frente, otra vez.

Algún día se me pasará la manía de decirle 'sí' a las personas simplemente para agradar o sentirme menos aburrida.

Las mesas estaban divididas. Las del lado izquierdo eran pequeñas y caían máximas cuatro personas, así que siempre –como me explicaba Ben- tenía que juntar unas mesas con otras pidiendo permiso a otros funcionarios _menos _importantes. En esos funcionarios _menos _importantes, estamos nosotros metidos. Los auxiliares, los enfermeros y otros trabajadores del lugar. En mesas largas con forma de L al lado derecho estaban los _monarcas, ricachones, inteligentes _y _con más educación_. Me siento en la silla y veo a Jessica conversando y chillando hacia los demás.

"Bella, ¿Cómo es que aceptaste sentarte con nosotros?" Pregunta Mike, "Te ves tímida."

"Es que… no… yo, Ben me dijo y le dije que sí."

"Ya no estamos en preparatoria, Mike, así que aleja tus preguntas infantiles." Amenaza Tyler tocándome el hombro de forma confianzuda.

Se siente caliente, pero no tan cálido y relajante como el toque de Jasper. Claro, no se lo digo.

Mientras los demás hablan, Mike me mira sonriente como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Creo que su sonrisa le llega hasta las orejas, y si estira está un poco más terminará con las comisuras rotas. Sus ojos azules de bebé no me quitan la vista, y me pongo nerviosa, murmurando cosas sin sentido. "Oye Bella, ¿Trabajarás en el pabellón B?" Dice con voz más baja de la necesaria, como haciéndose el coqueto.

"Digamos que todavía no tengo un pabellón asignado."

Él se rasca la cabeza en un movimiento interesado. "Bueno, tal vez… yo podría decirle a Jasper que te incluya en el pabellón B."

"Estás ahí, ¿Cierto?" Entrecierro los ojos.

"Ah, pues sí."

"¡Chicos sé que me odiarán pero necesito decir esto! ¡Hoy voy con la doctora Blue a cenar!"

Intuyo que Ángela no está feliz. Todos ríen felicitándolo, y Ángela sonríe con timidez. A ella le gusta Ben. Puede que sea platónico. Veo lo suficientemente maduro a Ben como para hacerle algo como eso o herirla con esa noticia si supiera que ella está enamorada de él, ¿Verdad?

Es frustrante cuando la persona que te gusta dice algo como eso. Pero no es su culpa, de todos modos no lo sabe.

"La doctora Blue tiene buen trasero, así que felicidades, hermano." Felicita Tyler.

"Oye, recuerda que es una mujer, hay mujeres en este lugar, idiota." Nos defiende Lauren limándose sus uñas con manicure.

Ellos siguen conversando. Concentro mi vista en la puerta hecha de vidrio, y veo entrar lentamente a dos hombres guapos y una mujer de cabellera rubia. Pero su rubio es un rubio inteligente, no amarillo como el de Lauren. Es más ceniza, pero con retoques de plata, mezclado con mechas doradas, perfecto. El primer hombre es alto, muy musculoso y tiene pelo café, mientras que el que llama más mi atención se ve preocupado, con terribles ojeras. Pero su cabello cobrizo es hermoso y desconocido. Casi enigmático.

"Es terriblemente guapo." Susurro.

"Lo imaginé, ¿Te ha cautivado cierto? Siempre es así." Se mete Jessica. No me ha hablado desde que llegué a la mesa, pero al parecer mi frase la ha incentivado a conversar conmigo, "Yo encuentro que antes estaba más guapo, ahora parece un tipo con cuerpo de griego pero ánimo del demonio."

"Yo tengo cambios de humor." Aclaro. "No creo que sus estados de ánimo sean tan cambiantes. Solo debe estar preocupado por algo."

"Alguien se está preocupando mucho del doctor Cullen." Bromea Mike, con una mirada triste.

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C

En dos semanas no he hablado con nadie más que los enfermeros, además Jasper ya me asignó un pabellón. Pertenezco al A. Allí el doctor Cullen y la doctora Hale son los encargados de mandar a los enfermeros a donde los necesiten. Rose es una doctora inteligente pero tiene mucho genio, eso quiere decir que si te equivocas con algo enseguida te grita. Mientras que el señor Cullen no hace nada más que mandar, mandar, y decir que no sirvo para nada. Es horrible trabajar con ellos, y estoy pensando seriamente en decirle a Jasper que me cambie al pabellón B. Aunque está Mike ahí, sé que sería mucho mejor que estar en el A, en donde los doctores son exigentes al 100%

Luego recuerdo que mientras más exigencia haya, más podré superarme en mi profesión.

"Enfermera Bella, haga unos exámenes de sangre a Carl. Puede tener anemia así que necesitamos el diagnostico _RÁPIDO_." Hace referencia a la vez pasada, cuando demoré muchos minutos en tomarle el examen de sangre a un chico porque le daban miedo las agujas. Así que sé a qué se refiere con rápido, no puede engañarme.

"No se preocupe, señor Cullen, todo irá bien y seré más _RÁPIDA_ si es lo que se necesita."

No me quede para que me respondiese, pero pude escuchar un "Dientes de…". Salí a buscar las inyecciones y lo necesario para hacer el examen al pequeño Carl. Es terrible que ellos lloren por temerle a las agujas. Solía pasarme, pero ahora que soy enfermera, estoy acostumbrada.

Busqué su bracito, acaricié este y lentamente puse la mariposa. Él lloró al principio pero después se quedó quieto sin hacer nada. "Aprieta un poco la mano, corazón." Él hizo un movimiento con sus puños, "Así." Felicité. "En dos minutos ya estará listo y podrás irte a casa, lindo." A él al parecer le gustaban los afectos porque me sonrió mucho, y con los doctores estaba serio y con los brazos cruzados, como todo un hombrecito testarudo. Saco la mariposa luego de un rato, hago el procedimiento y sonrío, "Ya está listo."

"No dolió tanto enfermera Swan."

"Claro que no duele si piensas en algo más. Siéntete como un superhéroe por aguantar esto."

La madre entró, agradeciendo por todo y salió de ahí feliz de que ya estuviesen las muestras de sangre listas. Ahora solo faltaba llevarlas a donde Irina para que hiciera las revisiones. Si tenía anemia, el doctor Cullen se encargaría de lo demás.

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C

A la mañana siguiente bajo las escaleras del pabellón A y voy al despacho de Jasper. Alice no está, y me pregunto por qué, pero prefiero callarme y decir lo primordial. Estoy furiosa con Cullen, y no puedo aguantar que me trate de esa manera sin un motivo alguno. O bueno, si, tiene motivos, pero no la suficiente confianza conmigo para decírmelo. "Vengo a hacer un reclamo," Digo con un nudo en la garganta.

Él sonríe, "Claro, toma asiento."

"Escucha, no me gusta tutear a los doctores, pero, sabes… Edward Cullen me ha dicho algo que me ofende profundamente. Sé que no soy perfecta pero-"

"Dime que te ha dicho." Suena como una pregunta.

"Es vergonzoso, pero necesito reclamar para que deje de decírmelo." De repente mi vista se concentra en algo más, un ramo de rosas clásicas está encima del escritorio. Las había visto antes de sentarme, pero no tan de cerca. Son realmente hermosas y huelen a perfume caro. "Esas rosas, ¿Se las darás a Alice?"

"Después de que me digas que te dijo el doctor Cullen podré decirte lo de las rosas. Por cierto, tienen que ver contigo."

¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué Jasper me compraría unas rosas que se ven caras? De nuevo intento concentrarme en la conversación anterior, pero mi furia ha disminuido al menos a 40%

"Bien. Me dijo Bella dientes de Cástor Swan." Siento mis mejillas como tomates y él pega carcajadas. Incluso pone sus manos en el estomago en sinónimo de gracia, pero a mí no se me hace nada humorístico. Mis dientes son feos, lo sé, pero no es para ponerme un apodo como ese, es ridículo y tonto, también inmaduro viniendo de un doctor tan bien pagado como Cullen.

"De acuerdo," Da una risita, "De acuerdo, perdona por reírme, pero es que ese apodo te viene como anillo al dedo, Bella."

Me pongo de pie y él se levanta tomando mi muñeca y poniéndose más serio aunque todavía su sonrisa baila en los labios.

"Me pondré serio. Hablaré con él, está mal que diga eso a enfermeras. No tiene el suficiente derecho."

"Así es." Le doy la razón. "Y ahora, sobre las flores…"

Se rasca la barbilla. "Ah, sí, te lo iba a decir por la tarde cuando terminarás el turno. Alguien dejó estás rosas en la oficina de enfermería, decía BS así que supuse que era para ti, pero no dice quién las ha enviado. ¿Tú lo sabes?"

¿Qué carajos sucede?

* * *

><p><strong>: ) Esa bella es toda una loquilla. Quién le envia florecitas? *sonido de ambulancia*<br>**

**Espero que les haya entretenido o al menos tengan curiosidad de que pasará después. Gracias por leer, y creo que yo también estoy algo intrigada porque ni siquiera sé muy bien quién le ha enviado las rosas, no he pensado bien en que personaje será.**

**Como sea, no las aburro más xD Ya saben, sus rr son los que me alimentan como escritora, y es mi segunda historia aquí en Fanfiction. Chau, cuídense. **


End file.
